In Memory Of
by Lady Anatui
Summary: PreRayne. “We must spend time to remember the past and the people left behind as we move on with what we have left,” River said as she stood up next to the preacher’s grave.


_This is my first Firefly story, so be nice. I've been writing a lot of Harry Potter in the past two or three years, though I only have one story on here. I've also written some Digimon stuff, though I don't think I have any on here._

_I hadn't seen the show since it was on television about five years ago until my sister bought the series. So I've been rewatching it. I have also readily been reading some fanfics on here. (Most of the ones I have read are excellent by the way!)_

* * *

In Memory Of…

Jayne Cobb pushed back his cowboy hat so that he could feel the chill of the night on his face properly. As the wind slowed down, he lit a cigar and lifted it to his lips. Soon, a small cloud of smoke hovered around him.

The place was too quiet. It was unearthly. There was some mischief about, but it didn't make sense for it to be near a gravesite. It wasn't respectful. Hell, maybe someone just wanted to kill him that much.

"She doesn't wish to harm you," a familiar voice said to his right. "She wishes to be respectful."

He turned on River, his brow knitting in frustration. The gorram crazy girl had followed him.

"I didn't mean to follow Jayne," she attempted to explain. "She wishes to be respectful."

"Gorrammit. You don't make no sense to nobody," he snapped.

She smiled slightly. "You do understand her, and you are angry because of it. She has done nothing wrong."

Although he knew she was right and she knew that he knew and he knew that she knew that he knew, Jayne still felt it necessary to swear at her in Mandarin and turn his back on her.

With a sad smile, she stepped toward the nearest grave and placed her hand on the dirt. It was still loose.

This was their last goodbye before Serenity took off in the morning. It was very doubtful they'd return again soon. Everyone except Zoë had been out to say a farewell. She was waiting to do so as the sun rose. She wanted a special, tender moment with her husband, Wash—they all knew that.

"You reckon we be back 'ere within a year?" he asked quietly.

She started at his voice but responded calmly. "We must spend time to remember the past and the people left behind as we move on with what we have left," she said as she stood up next to the preacher's grave. When he was about to tell her that wasn't a proper answer, she said, "She doesn't know, but she hopes."

He nodded in agreement.

They stood in silence for a while, letting the night air chill them all the way down to the bone. It was far past midnight. The sun would shine again in a couple hours, and this dusty world would be behind them.

" 'Member the past, eh? What good is there to remem'er?" he grunted.

"She remembers a time when Saffron hit Wash over the head after failing to seduce him," River said, moving to the pilot's grave.

"How's that good, crazy girl?"

"It was funny," she insisted.

"You got a strange sense o' humor, girl."

"One who attempts lewd humor has no room to talk," she said, imitating something Book would say.

"Whadda ya mean, attem't?" he growled.

She smiled as she said, "The lewdness is vulgar enough, but you're the only one that laughs."

"S'not my fault ever'body else don't get it," snapped Jayne indignantly.

"That's why it isn't your job to provide the crew with humor."

"That's right! I give 'em summat much more important: protection."

"Laughter is very important. It is scientifically proven to help people live longer lives."

"So am I."

"It's not the same."

"Well, I don't need it."

"Yes, you do. Everyone needs laughter, even Jayne."

"Jayne don't need it!" he demanded. "Jayne could snap that mini ass o' yourn like a chopstick."

She laughed. "She could easily kill you with her pinky finger."

He furrowed his brow. "Can't help but respec' a girl who c'n do that," he murmured, taking another smoke of his smoldering cigar.

River stood up suddenly and said, "Zoë's getting up. We should head back to the ship."

He turned without a word and walked back toward Serenity, River scampering behind him to catch up. When they walked side-by-side, he pulled up his cowboy hat and rested it on his head. "You really reckon it's good to 'member all that stuff 'at happened?" he asked her.

"Of course, but that's not what Jayne really wants to know."

He hated how she could tell that. But at least she could answer his queries without him speaking a word.

"Even the mistakes we've made—we shouldn't forget those. They help us mold our future," she reasoned. "For instance, if you had been able to keep that money, you could be rich, and I doubt we would have ever met… not to mention that the mudders would be without hope."

"An' what about on Ariel?"

"Jayne did what Jayne thought best."

He smiled slightly at that, easily removing his hat and slipping it over her head to show his appreciation.

She sniffed at the threads hanging down from it, smelling sweat and dirt and blood—it smelled like Jayne.

As they stopped at the ship, Jayne turned, took in a deep breath, and spoke a final goodbye to Book and Wash and Mr. Universe and his girlfriend. He took a last puff of his smoke, saying, "In memory of you," before dropping it to the ground and smothering it with is foot.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think of this. I hope it's all right._

_CerealKiller_


End file.
